


The body swap

by Nellyemmamaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellyemmamaria/pseuds/Nellyemmamaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark wakes up in a different bed then the one he went to bed in, strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The body swap

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this post on tumblr and this happened....

Denmark opens his eyes and looks confused around him. 'We're the fuck am I? ' the Den thought to himself as he takes in his surroundings that is definitely NOT his and Norway 's bedroom. "Mm, Su-san, what's the time?", a voice mumbles as a body move around next to Denmark making itself comfortably half on top of the Den. Denmark thinking he just dreaming and closes his eyes, going back to sleep. 

The next time the Den wakes up he is still in the unfamiliar room but he is too hungry to care as he makes his way down he passes a mirror and to his horror it's not his own face that stares back at him but Sweden's. 'Ah, that's way it's hard to see!' The Den thinks to himself walking back to the bedroom, locating Sweden's glasses and puts them on before he skips his way down the stairs to the kitchen. "Fin? Have you made breakfast? I'm deadly hungry", Denmark says happy as he enters the kitchen with a grin on his face. "Su-su-san? Is something wrong?", Finland says shocked as he drops what he was holding. At the kitchen table sits Sealand with his mouth hanging open showing his half chewed breakfast. "Close your mouth kiddo", Denmark says as he walks past the boy ruffling his hair in the process. "D-dad? What's going on?", Sealand whispers shocked. "Nothing at all kiddo. Everything is great", Denmark says happily. 

Sweden wakes up in a different bed then the one he went to sleep in, with a different person next to him then the one he fell asleep with. As he sits up in the bed he meets of Denmark's looks and after a quick glance down at the person next to him shows that it's Norway. Shrugging Sweden rise form the bed and makes his way down to the kitchen to make some coffee. After a while he hears Norway making his way down the stairs and without looking Sweden holds out a cup of coffee for him to take. "Thanks", Norway mutters as he sips careful on the black drink. Sweden drinks his own coffee in silence and as one the two makes their way to the living room and the sofa were Sweden sits down as far away from Norway he can come.   
Norway regards Sweden with a concerned look. "Denmark is something wrong?", Norway asks carefully not completely sure that the Den has forgiven him yet. "I'm fine", Sweden answers short. "Are you still mad?", Norway asks carefully and a little bit sad. Sweden ops to not say anything but continue drinking his coffee. "Norway? Is there any coffee left?", Iceland asks as he enters the room. "Yes", Sweden answers as he takes another sip of his coffee.  "Hong! There's coffee downstairs if you want", Iceland yells up the stairs before he makes his way to the kitchen. 

"Ice! I think Denmark is still mad at me", Norway hissed to his brother as he follows him into the kitchen. "How so? How can he after that sex? You're ass must hurt like hell today", Iceland says as he pours to cups of coffee handing one to Hong Kong as he comes into the kitchen. "Well yea but that's not the point, the point is that he doesn't talk to me or are all over me all the time. He just sits there frowning and drinks his coffee", Norway says slightly panicking. "Well maybe he doesn't feel like annoying you right now", Iceland stats simply as he accepts a kiss from Hong Kong who has joined the living again. "Urgh, I don't know, I think something is wrong", Norway says before he returns to the living room.

 

_one month later._

 

 

Denmark wakes up yet again in a different bed then the one he went to bed in but as he looks down to the person next to him he sees Norway. 'Thank god!', The Den thinks before he leans down planting a small kiss on Norway's nose. "Mm, Den?", Norway mumbles sleepy. "Hey, good morning, love", Denmark whispered before he captured Norway's lips with his and gave him a long, tender kiss. Norway was first shocked but then he turned to face the Den better deeping the kiss in the progress. Denmark follow easily into the more heated kiss and without breaking it he dragged Norway on top of himself. Norway let out a surprised yelp before giving into the Den tender kisses and touches. Denmark flipped them so that Norway was under him before he attack the Norwegian's neck earning a moan from the man. "I thought you were mad at me", Norway says a little out of breath. "No, never", Denmark said as he freed the Norwegian's shirt.

 

"Su-san? Are you awake?", Finland asks quietly. "Yea", Sweden answers as he turns around towards Finland. "Are you okay? You have been acting weird lately", Finland asks carefully. "Yea, i'm good", Sweden says before he leans down and kisses Finland tenderly on the lips. "I love you", Sweden whispers before he kisses Finland again dragging the smaller man up to lay on top of him before he flips them over so that Finland lays under Sweden. Sweden attacks Finland's collorbone dragging a moan out of the man below him at the same time he frees Finland from his boxers.        

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, leave kudos if you did, have a nice day if you didn't. and if you did like have a good day you too:)


End file.
